gbbofandomcom-20200213-history
Alvin’s Black Forest Gateau
About Made by Alvin in Episode 1 - Cakes (Series 6) in the Black Forest Cakes showstopper. Ingredients Chocolate Almond Sponge: * 180 grams egg whites * 120 grams caster sugar * 6 free range eggs, medium * 200 grams ground almonds, sifted * 120 grams Icing sugar, sifted * 45 grams plain flour, sifted * 45 grams cocoa powder, unsweetened, sifted * 45 grams salted butter, melted and cooled Ganache: * 400 grams dark chocolate * 400 grams milk chocolate * 600 grams double cream Cherry Compote: * 1000 g pitted frozen cherries, thawed * 250 grams brandy * 200 grams caster sugar * For the soaking syrup: * 50 grams caster sugar * 50 grams water * 30 ml Kirsch liqueur * 1 teaspoon lemon juice Chocolate Glaze: * 450 grams caster sugar * 150 grams cocoa powder, unsweetened * 350 grams water * 263 grams double cream * 28 grams gelatine leaf, soaked and drained Tempered Chocolate Swirls: * 300 grams dark chocolate, 70% Green & Blacks Kirsch Chantilly Cream: * 100 grams kirsch * 300 grams whipping cream * 300 grams double cream * 100 grams caster sugar * 1 Vanilla bean Decoration * Edible gold leaf Directions # For the Chocolate Almond Sponge: Preheat the oven to 180° C/ 160° C fan/Gas 4. Grease and line four 8 inch/20 cm round tins. # Melt the butter in the microwave and set aside to cool. # Beat the egg whites and caster sugar together until stiff peaks form. Add the whole eggs and whisk until combined. # Sieve the ground almonds, icing sugar, flour and cocoa powder into the egg mixture and fold gently using a large metal spoon or spatula. # Add the cooled melted butter and stir until just combined. # Divide the mixture into the prepared tin and spread gently and evenly. # Bake in the preheated oven for 25 minutes or until it bounces back when touched. Allow to cool in the tins for 10 minutes and turn into a wire rack to cool. Set aside for the assembly later. # For the Chocolate Ganache: Put all the chocolate in a heatproof bowl. Warm the cream just until bubbles appear on the edges. Pour this into the chocolates and leave for a minute. Stir until glossy and divide into 2 bowls, reserve for the assembly. # For the Cherry Compote Drain the cherries and remove excess water. Check the fruit for any stones and place them in the pan, stir in the brandy and sugar and bring to the boil. Simmer for a further 15 minutes stirring occasionally. # Using a slotted spoon remove the cherries and reserves in a heatproof bowl. Reduce the remaining syrup to a further 10 minutes then pour into the reserved fruits. Spread into a tray and allow to cool completely and reserved for assembly. # For the soaking syrup: Put the water and caster sugar in a pan and boil until the sugar has dissolved completely. # Remove from heat and add the Kirsch and lemon juice. Transfer into a bowl and allow to # cool completely. # For the Chocolate Glaze: Soak the gelatine in a bowl of cold water and allow to soften. # Place the caster sugar in a pan and sift the cocoa powder on top. Stir and make a well in the center. # Pour the water and mix into a paste. Stir in the cream and bring the mixture to a boil over medium heat, stirring constantly. Boil the mixture for 3 minutes. # Remove from the heat and add the gelatine and stir to completely dissolve. Strain the mixture into a plastic container and allow to cool completely. Once cool, you can remove any bubble on the top that may have formed using a spoon. Refrigerate until needed. # To use this warm the glaze in the microwave in short high burst between a temperature of 35°C- 40°C (95°F-104°F) # For the tempered chocolate leaves and Swirls: Roughly chop the chocolates, place 250 grams in a heatproof bowl and set on a pan of simmering water under low heat. # Melt the chocolate slowly, use an instant read temperature probe to check the temperature of the chocolate, for dark chocolate it should be between 50-55°C, 45°C for milk and white chocolate. Remove the bowl from heat and add the remaining 50 grams of chocolate and mix until the temperature goes down to 28-29°C for dark chocolate or 27-28°C for milk and white chocolate. # Return the bowl to the heat and reheat the chocolate briefly until it reaches 31-32°C for dark chocolate or 28-29°C for milk and white chocolate. # Now that the chocolate it at its working temperature, test by dipping an offset spatula, allow the excess chocolate to drip and set to one side. It should set within a few minutes. If it set and it’s not smeared then the chocolate has been successfully tempered. # Pour some chocolate into the acetate and spread using an offset spatula and create the tempered chocolate swirls. # For the Kirsch Chantilly Cream: Put the kirsch, all the cream, caster sugar, seeds of one vanilla pod in a stand mixer and whisk until soft/ billowing peaks form. Place in the fridge until needed for the assembly. # Assembly of the cake: Place a disc of the chocolate almond cake into a cake card. Brush the top with the reserved Kirsch syrup. Pipe the Chantilly evenly on the cake, top with the reserved compote. Place another disc and repeat this process. # Mask the whole cake with the ganache and place in the freezer for 10 minutes. Remove from the freezer and place on a wire rack, warm the ganache and pour ½ on top. Return to the fridge for 5 minutes and pour another ½. Return to the fridge for another 5 minutes to set. # Warm the glaze to the correct temperature. Remove the cake in the fridge and place on a wire rack with a tray underneath. Pour ½ of the glaze and leave to set for 5 minutes. Then pour the rest and allow to set completely. # Transfer into a cake stand, decorate with tempered chocolate swirls. Category:Dessert Recipes Category:Recipes Category:GBBO Recipes